Ma moitié
by Kumiko22
Summary: Lui, il est la lumière alors que lui, n'est que ténèbre. Comment ces deux âmes vont-elles se réunirent ? basé sur TP/yaoi dark link/link/


**titre** : ma moitié

**auteur** : ladybethy

**Résumé** : Lui, il est la lumière alors que lui, n'est que ténèbres. Comment ces deux âmes vont-elles se réunirent ?

**Disclaimer** : Aucun perso est à moi, ils sont tous à Shigeru Miyamoto.

**Genre** : YAOI, romance, OS, un peu OOC

**Base** : The legend of zelda : Twilight Princess

**Couples** : Dark LinkxLink - MidonaxZelda

**Note** : Première fic entièrement sur The legend of Zelda : Twilight princess. J'espère que vous aimerez et un grand merci à Uzuchi pour la correction.

_**Ma moitié**_

Il se tenait assis sur un coin de la place. C'était au pays du crépuscule. Il fixait un endroit bien précis en face de lui. A ce même endroit, à peine quelques mois plus tôt, une personne si semblable à lui, avait disparu par un portail. Il était si brillant, si lumineux. Il n'était que ténêbre alors que l'autre n'était que lumière. Il aurait aimé aider cet être lumineux si semblable à lui mais Xanto l'avait changé comme les autres en ces créatures répugnantes du crépuscule. Il soupira et se leva, époussetant un instant le bas de sa tunique, replaçant ensuite son bouclier et son épée dans son dos. Puis il se tourna vers le palais de la reine du crépuscule.

Il devait aller lui demander, elle avait peut-être la solution pour qu'il puisse aller dans le monde de la lumière. Ce monde l'avait toujours fasciné, il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait dans ce monde. Et puis, voir le Héros du Temps qui venait du monde baigné de lumière, cela lui avait donné encore plus envie de voir ce monde inconnu pour lui. Peut-être pas tant que ça car la personne qui était venue lui ressemblait tellement, même cheveux, même yeux, même habit mais il était différent en un point : lui était lumineux comme l'astre solaire tandis que lui était aussi noir que la nuit. De parfaits opposés qui pourtant, se complètent.

Il gravit la montée qui menait au palais de la reine et d'un coup d'épée fenda la cascade de cristaux d'ombre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée d'un pas mesuré et décidé. Depuis que Xanto n'est plus, l'intérieur du palais avait changé, il était facile de s'entretenir avec la reine. Il entra dans le palais. Les gardes l'empêchèrent d'avancer.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda un des gardes.

Son regard se fit déterminé.

- Je veux voir la reine, j'ai une requête très importante à lui demander.

Les gardes se regardèrent un instant puis d'un mouvement, ils le laissèrent passer. Il poussa la lourde porte qui le séparait de la salle du trône puis monta le petit escalier. Il chercha la reine du regard. Celle-ci contemplait les photos des anciens souverains du crépuscule. Il signala sa présence.

- Ma reine.

Il s'agenouilla en signe de respect. Elle se tourna vers lui puis lui fit un sourire et d'un mouvement de main lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se lever. Ce qu'il fit de suite.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je... J'aimerais me rendre dans le monde de la lumière.

Midona lui jeta un regard surpris.

- C'est impossible, tu le sais très bien ! Dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

- Mais ma reine, il faut que je m'y rende, je...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- J'ai vu le Héros du temps et j'aimerai le retrouver.

Midona le regarda attentivement. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui cacher ça depuis si longtemps car en effet, cette personne était la réplique de Link du crépuscule, chaque personne du crépuscule à son clone dans le monde de la lumière et inversement mais jamais encore un clone ne vit l'original et inversement, c'était une première... parmi son peuple. Elle-même était la "copie" de Zelda, elle ressentait pour elle une profonde affection proche de l'amour. Seulement, elle avait brisé le miroir des ombres, non pas pour leurs peuples respectifs mais pour elle, elle ne voulait pas que Zelda souffre à nouveau. Non, Midona ne voulait pas ça. Elle se tourna vers la réplique de Link.

- Ecoute, c'est vrai, le Héros du temps est ton double. Dark Link.

Elle soupira.

- Mais tu ne peux le rencontrer ni même te rendre dans le monde de la lumière.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai détruit le seul moyen que nous avions pour nous rendre dans le monde de la lumière et que, même si on réussissait à reconstituer le portail, tu ne pourrais rester longtemps dans le monde de la lumière sans te tuer, tu le sais très bien qu'une lumière comme celle du soleil nous tue en seulement quelques secondes.

Dark Link resta silencieux quelques secondes afin de comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit mais il lui jeta ensuite un regard déterminé.

- Je veux le rencontrer.

Elle eut un sourire. C'était bien la moitié de Link ça, ses yeux déterminés et perçants comme ceux d'un aigle mis à part que les siens étaient de couleur rouge sang. Puis elle eut une idée. Il lui restait une partie de la magie de ses ancêtres, avec de la chance, si elle s'en servait correctement, elle pourrait reconstituer le miroir des ombres dans le monde des humains et en utiliser une partie pour immuniser Dark Link contre les rayons du soleil. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du palais.

- C'est bien parce que tu lui ressembles que je fais ça. dit-elle.

Dark Link la regardait sans comprendre.

- Je vais reconstituer le portail qui mène au monde de la lumière. Viens.

Midona sortit et l'autre la suivit de près. Heureux qu'il puisse revoir son double.

Lors de sa sortie, toutes les personnes s'agenouillaient devant elle. Midona se dirigeait vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'ancien passage. Elle ouvrit les bras au-dessus d'elle et le masque contenant la magie de ses ancêtres apparut entre ses bras. Midona ramena ensuite les quatre parties à elle puis elle les compressa entre ses mains, les faisant trembler sous l'effort. Ensuite, dans un mouvement souple mais sec, la reine brisa les parties, libérant leur puissance. Elle monta un bras vers l'endroit où se trouvait le portail. L'aura de puissance lumineuse s'y dirigea et en une fraction de seconde, le portail s'ouvrit à nouveau. Dark Link resta silencieux et Midona se tourna vers lui. Elle lui tendit ensuite un petit cristal d'ombre.

- Garde-le sur toi, si tu le perds, tu risques de mourir.

Dark Link acquiesa, le rangea dans sa sacoche et se dirigea vers le portail tandis que Midona se tournait vers une personne du peuple qui était en fait le chef du conseil de ce monde-là.

- Je vais m'absenter quelques temps. Gère la cité pendant ce laps de temps.

Il inclina la tête en signe d'approbation et de respect et la reine suivit Dark Link jusqu'au portail.

- Pourquoi venez-vous ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Je dois aller voir quequ'un là-bas et puis, tu ne sais pas où habite le Héros du Temps. dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Ils se mirent face au passage sur la marque de la triforce sur le sol. Les cercles du portail se mirent à tourner plus vite et ils furent décomposés en petits carrés puis aspirés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le monde de la lumière, c'était justement au couché de soleil, lorsque le crépuscule arrive pour ensuite laisser place à la nuit. Ils apparurent sur un escalier lumineux puis descendirent les marches.

Au-dessus des vieilles colonnes de la prison Gerudo, les sept sages apparurent et virent les deux créatures des ombres sortir du miroir des ombres reconstituées.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda un des sages à ses congénères.

- Je ne sais pas.

Les sages savaient que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien ce qu'il se passait pour la bonne raison que la reine du crépuscule et cette créature des ombres pourraient rompre l'équilibre relativement stable du monde de la lumière.

Au même instant, dans le petit village de Toal

Link finissait de rentrer les chèvres dans l'étable. Depuis que cette histoire de Héros du Temps, il avait rangé sa tenue au placard pour reprendre sa vieille tenue de berger. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette histoire maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de guerre ni de bataille en Hyrule. C'était tellement calme. Cela le reposait cette situation après plusieurs mois de quête. Il rentra la dernière chèvre et remonta sur sur sa jument, Epona. Le berger accourut vers lui avant qu'il ne parte.

- Merci Link, tu m'aides beaucoup.

Link se contenta de lui sourire puis il partit au galop avec sa jument. Il redescendit le village de Toal non sans saluer certains habitants encore dehors. Au loin, il vit Iria sortir du petit magasin juste avant que celui-ci ne ferme. Elle accourut vers lui.

- Bonsoir Link.

- Bonsoir Iria.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide et lui jeta un regard tendre. Il savait très bien ce qu'Iria ressentait pour lui mais la réciproque n'est pas. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. De toute manière, il ne se voyait pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un un jour étant donné que ce qui comptait le plus pour lui était sa routine dont il ne se lassait pas et dans laquelle il se perdait corps et âme, reproduisant chaque jour les mêmes faits et gestes.

- Je vais te laisser, Epona semble exténuée.

Elle ne semblait pas fatiguée mais Iria trouvait que c'était un bon prétexte pour qu'ils se séparent, elle avait du mal quand Link était à proximité. Cela se comprend vu qu'elle est amoureuse de lui et que, donc, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci ne l'aimait pas, ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle le laissa et rejoignit son père chez elle. Link continua son chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Seulement, quand il se retrouva devant sa maison, il regarda sur sa droite le chemin qui menait vers la source de l'esprit. D'un mouvement, tirant sur le rennes de son cheval, il prit le chemin. Il s'y rendit au pas puis descendit d'Epona, il la caressa un instant et la laissa boire à la source tandis que lui, s'allongeait sur le sable, fixant le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus sombre. Il se plongea dans ses pensées, il se sentait bien, vraiment bien pourtant en y réfléchissant bien, il ressentait comme un pincement au coeur, non pas qu'il souhaitait encore revivre de l'aventure comme avant, non, sûrement pas ! Mais il manquait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose que seul une personne pourrait apporter. Peut-être voulait-il finalement aimer quelqu'un ?... Nan et puis, s'il voulait aimer quelqu'un, ce serait certainement pas Iria, elle n'était pas du tout son genre. Il frissonna soudainement, quelque chose se prépare, il le sent. Soudain, la cascade devint lumineuse, Epona sortit de l'eau et s'en éloigna sans pour autant fuir. Une goutte monta et retomba dans l'eau, faisant apparaître une boule d'énergie. Petit à petit, apparut l'esprit protecteur, Latouane et dans un cri signala sa pré se releva et s'avança vers l'eau.

- Link, Héros du Temps.

La voix se l'esprit retentit dans la source.

- Les sept sages m'ont signalé la présence de deux habitants du crépuscule. Le miroir des ombres aurait apparemment été reconstitué.

"Quoi ?!" pensa Link.

Il déglutit péniblement.

- C'est grave ?

- Il se peut que l'équilibre entre le monde de la lumière et celui du crépuscule se rompe comme avant. Pour l'instant, il ne se passe encore rien mais tiens-toi près pour si jamais il se passerait quelque chose.

Link acquiesça vivement puis l'esprit disparut. Il remonta sur Epona et se décida à rentrer enfin chez lui, de toute manière, il faisait nuit noire à présent.

Cette nuit là, Link fit un étrange rêve. Une personne qui lui ressemblait mais faite d'ombre était face à lui, tout deux séparé par une vitre, il entendait le doux murmure de cette personne : "Je te retrouve enfin, ma moitié" Et ils touchaient tout deux, d'une même main, un endroit de cet écran transparent mais leurs mains n'entraient pas en contact. Il entendit ensuite son double lui dire toujours avec douceur : "Viens me chercher". Il retirait doucement sa main et d'un poing voulait briser la vitre mais alors qu'il allait le faire, il s'était réveillé en sursaut. Etrange rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. C'était la pleine lune, il avait envie de crier à la lune mais il ne pouvait plus être un loup. Non, il n'en avait plus le pouvoir, Midona était dans le monde du crépuscule et il ne possédait aucun cristal d'ombre. Il fixa la lune avec intensité. Il se leva et ouvrit son armoire, seul sa tunique verte était présente. Il la réenfila et prit son bouclier et son épée. Il admira un instant la lame luire sous la lumière de la lune. Il savait que cette personne existait en Hyrule. Il en avait la sensation mais où était-elle ? Où était son double ? Il rangea son épée dans son fourreau dans son dos et rédigea une lettre brève avant de partir, sachant pertinemment que s'il n'était pas là, les habitants de Toal seraient bien capable de partir à sa recherche, surtout les enfants.

En sortant, il respira un bon coup l'air frais de la nuit et enfourcha sa fidèle monture. Il suivit le chemin qui menait à la source de l'esprit. Il passa le pont qui conduisait à la forêt de Firone. Epona galopait comme elle pouvait mais Link l'arrêta soudainement devant la source de la forêt. Il la regarda un instant, il sourit. Ca lui rapellait cette quête si longue mais pourtant si passionnante. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et suivant son instinct, il fit avancer Epona au trot. Il sentait la présence de l'autre quelque part en Hyrule. Il le retrouverait certainement.

Au même moment, au village Cocorico

Dark Link se dirigeait d'un pas calme vers l'extérieur du village, seul quelques Goron étaient encore dehors à cette heure-ci, aucun ne semblait remarquer sa présence à moins qu'ils soient entrainés à rester calme. Une fois devant la source de l'esprit, il la fixa un instant puis il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il avait l'impression que sa moitié se rapprochait, de plus en plus. Il sortit du village, se retrouvant dans une immense plaine.

Il marcha sur le sentier battu sans trop faire attention où il menait, Dark Link finirait bien par le trouver et puis, il sentait la présence de l'autre se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il passa le pont de bois qui menait à une autre partie de la plaine. Il s'avança encore et arriva dans une autre partie. Dark Link vit soudain, au loin, un homme arrivant sur un cheval. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux le voir et les écarquilla, son double était là, face à lui. Le cheval s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui. Link descendit et s'approcha de son double. Ils se regardèrent longuement.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda l'être de la lumière.

- Dark Link.

Ils s'approchèrent un peu plus mais ne se touchaient pas. Link finit par avancer sa main vers le visage de son double mais à peine il le toucha qu'il se transforma en loup au pelage noir et blanc. L'être du crépuscule se mit à genoux et entoura le cou de la bête de ses bras.

- Ma moitié. murmura-t-il doucement, comme l'avait rêvé Link.

Link se laissa aller à cette étreinte et y répondit en courbant son cou, frôlant de sa joue la chevelure sombre de son double. Soudainement alors que les deux personnes se voyaient enfin, un bruit que Link connaissait bien se fit entendre et apparut alors de son ombre, Midona dans la forme qu'il avait vu la première fois, une petite créature avec un espèce de demi-masque ancien. Elle eut un sourire amusé en les voyant.

- Et bien Link, je vois que ta louve est en fait un loup. Dit-elle avec amusement.

Le loup se sépara de l'humain et jeta un regard noir à Midona. Son humour n'avait pas changé d'un poil non plus. Le sourire amusé de Midona se fit plus grand en voyant le regard noir du loup.

- Oooh, j'ai peur. dit-elle en jouant de la plus mauvaise manière qui soit une personne terrorisée.

Link grogna et se détourna, prêt à partir mais Midona émit un pouffement.

- Tu ne vas pas repartir ainsi, non ?

Link se tourna alors vers elle. Effectivement, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne retourne pas à Toal sous forme de loup.

- Tu veux que je t'aide, hein ?

Le loup opina de la tête avec vigueur. D'un mouvement de bras, grâce à encore une part de la magie des anciens, elle put lui rendre sa forme humaine. Link regarda son double qui était resté à genoux depuis le début. En le voyant, ledit double se releva. Il allait s'approcher de lui pour le toucher à son tour mais Midona se mit entre eux.

- Stop, les tourteraux, pour les câlins, va falloir attendre. N'oublie pas Dark Link que tu as un cristal d'ombre sur toi.

Les deux Link soupirèrent. Tant que Dark Link aurait ce cristal sur lui, il lui serait impossible de toucher Link et vice-versa sans que celui-ci ne se transforme en loup. Midona eut ensuite un sourire.

- Tu sais, Link, j'ai une solution.

- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il vivement.

- Il faut que tu viennes dans le crépuscule, de toute manière, tu y survis, non ?

Link acquiesça, il est vrai qu'il y survivait tant qu'il ne touchait pas un cristal d'ombre.

- Et bien, allons-y.

Elle les fit disparaître par un portail et les suivit. Ils réapparurent devant le miroir des ombres, à la tour du jugement. Link le vit de nouveau actif et fixa Midona avec incompréhension. Il avait été détruit pourtant, non ?

- J'ai pû le reconstituer grâce à une partie de la magie de mes ancêtres.

Elle se mit un peu derrière eux et ils la fixèrent, ne comprenant pas son geste.

- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un, allez-y, ne m'attendez pas.

Ils s'avancèrent d'un même pas, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans se toucher, montèrent les marches qui menait au passage puis disparurent à travers celui-ci. Midona eut un sourire puis disparut dans un portail qui menait au chateau d'Hyrule où une magnifique princesse l'attendait.

Quand les deux êtres semblables furent enfin au royaume du crépuscule, personne n'était sur la place, ils étaient seuls. Ils s'avancèrent un peu plus au centre et Link se tourna vers son double, celui-ci fit de même. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment avant qu'enfin Dark Link esquisse un geste. Il retira le cristal de sa sacoche et le laissa tomber sur le sol, il n'en avait pas besoin dans ce monde. Il posa ensuite sa main droite sur la joue de Link et la caressa lentement alors que celui-ci le détallait du regard. Dans un mouvement, Link approcha son visage de celui face à lui et ferma lentement les yeux. Dark Link fit de même et leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Cette sensation de fusion, de légèreté, comme s'ils avaient attendu ça toute leur vie. Link passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre alors que celui-ci posait son autre main sur la joue de Link. Ils approchèrent un peu plus leurs corps. Leur baiser se prolongeait un peu plus jusqu'à ce que Dark Link ne prenne une initiative. Il taquina le coin des lèvres de l'autre avec sa langue, lui demandant un accès qui lui fut accordé. Ce sentiment de fusion, de comble, n'être qu'un s'accentua alors que leur baiser se chargeait de passion.

Link se disait que, oui, il avait bien fait de ne surtout pas répondre au sentiment d'Iria par bonté, jamais il n'aurait ressenti ce sentiment de fusion qui lui faisait perdre la tête par un simple baiser, jamais il ne l'aurait ressenti.

Dark Link quand à lui se disait que c'était bien sa moitié, un tel sentiment de fusion, si intense alors que ce n'est qu'un baiser, oui, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Ils rompirent lentement leur baiser, savourant un peu plus le goût de ce baiser, un goût semblable mais pourtant différent. Ils ouvrirent ensuite leur yeux. Link vit le regard de braise que lui lançait l'autre et alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, une force les sépara d'un seul coup. Trop surpris pour faire un geste, ils se laissèrent séparer. Apparut alors au-dessus d'eux les sept sages.

- Vous ne pouvez pas tomber amoureux, c'est contre les règles.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous voir.

- La colère des dieux s'abattra sur vous.

- Jamais vous ne serez heureux.

- Les déesses ne pardonneront jamais un tel comportement.

Les trois derniers sages restèrent silencieux. Ils les regardèrent, de tel parole, c'était incensé. Soudain, apparut au milieu du cercle des sages une déesse, moitié lumière, moitié ombre. Aucun des deux ne la connaissait. Sa voix vibrant légèrement de colère se fit entendre.

- Jamais ces deux êtres n'attireront la colère des dieux, il y a bien longtemps que le peuple du crépuscule n'est plus ces prisonniers qui ont jadis été enfermés, il n'y a plus que des êtres au coeur pur qui sont enfermés à cause d'une histoire vieille depuis plus de cent ans.

Elle jeta un regard noir à quelques sages.

- Et de toute manière, sachez que même la reine actuelle du crépuscule aime une créature de la lumière, alors je ne dis qu'une chose.

Elle effectua un mouvement de ses bras et une fine poudre lumineuse tomba sur Dark Link et Link.

- Je vous bénis tous deux, que votre amour ouvre la voie aux êtres de la lumière et du crépuscule, que par votre amour, ces deux peuples puissent se réunir. Désormais, peu importe le monde dans lequel vous vous trouvez, vous ne mourrez pas ou ne vous transformerez pas.

Elle disparut dans un flash lumineux. Les sages murmurairent d'une même voix :

- La déesse Freya.

C'était une déesse fort peu connue mais elle était à la fois lumière et ombre, une déesse qui souhaitait qu'un jour, les deux peuples se réunissent. Les sages disparurent alors que Link et Dark Link se remettait à peine de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les paroles de la déesse repassant encore et encore dans leurs têtes. Peu importe le monde où ils seraient, ils ne seraient plus en danger. Une bouffée de bonheur les emplit. Ils se regardèrent puis regardèrent le palais du crépuscule. Il faisait un peu sombre en cet endroit. Ils se dirigèrent vers le passage et y disparurent et réaparurent dans le monde de la lumière.

Dark Link ne sentait rien, pas de picotement, de douleur, rien, pourtant, le soleil tapait fort, ils n'avaient plus de problème pour passer d'un monde à l'autre. Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Ils descendirent ensuite les marches mains dans la main puis tombèrent nez à nez avec Midona et Zelda. Midonna somnolant dans les bras de Zelda.

- Elle vous a bénit ? demanda la princesse de la lumière.

- Oui. répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Zelda leur sourit et réveilla avec douceur le petit être somnolant dans ses bras. Midona bailla et se dégagea de l'étreinte de la princesse.

- Bon, tout est bien qui finit bien alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Link acquiesça.

- Bon, on vous laisse nous deux, vous voulez que je vous dépose quelque part avant ? demanda Midona.

- Oui. A Toal.

- Okay.

Elle les fit disparaître à travers un portail s'en suivit après d'elle et Zelda, enfin, tout semblait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre... enfin presque.

Car en effet, lorsque Link et Dark Link arrivèrent à la source de l'esprit, personne n'était là. Ils se dirigèrent à pied, pas besoin d'appeler Epona pour un si court trajet, jusque chez Link. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise de voir que les enfants jouaient devant la maison du propriétaire. Propriétaire qui déglutit avec difficulté en se demandant bien quelle excuse fournir aux gosses. Justement, Colin, celui qui l'admirait le plus, vint à sa rencontre.

- Ah Link.

Il sembla enfin remarquer la présence de l'autre Link et recula instinctivement en voyant cette personne sombre, si sombre.

- Qui... Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante qui reflétait son trouble.

Au lieu que ce soit Link qui réponde, ce fut l'autre.

- Je suis son double.

Et comme pour appuyer sa propriété, il prit Link par la hanche et l'attira un peu plus à lui et jeta un regard qui montrait bien sa pensée. Colin se recula un peu plus et courut au village alors que Link soupirait en le voyant partir. Ils étaient bien dans la merde à présent. D'ailleurs, en parlant du fait qu'ils étaient bien dans la merde, voilà qu'Iria se ramenait elle aussi. Lorsqu'elle vit encore la main sur la hanche de Link, elle jeta un regard noir à son double qui le lui rendit bien.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le laisses te toucher comme ça ?

Sa voix vibrait d'une colère contenue mais elle n'en avait cure. Les enfants arrêtèrent leurs jeux pour regarder la scène, ayant enfin remarqué la présence des deux Link.

- Je suis sa moitié, tout simplement. répondit l'ombre.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il attira Link à lui et l'embrassa avec passion, baiser que lui rendit l'être lumineux en passant ses bras autour du cou de son double.

Iria posa ses mains sur sa bouche en voyant ses deux êtres s'embrasser ainsi, à pleine bouche... Et devant des enfants en plus ! Ils s'écartèrent presque avec regret et regardèrent Iria. Link lui lançait un regard mi-désolé, mi-gêné tandis que l'autre lui lançait un regard amusé et qui la défiait aussi. Elle aussi partit en courant au village. Les enfants ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce en les voyant, choqués par la scène. Ils se regardèrent puis regardèrent les enfants... Ils haussèrent les épaules, de toute manière, ils l'auraient appris à un moment où à un autre. Cependant, à peine ils étaient rentré qu'un cri retentit suivit d'un "Il faut mettre tout le monde au courant". Link soupira à nouveau alors que Dark Link l'attirait à lui, son dos contre son torse.

- Cela te dérange que tout le monde soit au courant ? Demanda l'ombre en mordillant légèrement son lobe de l'oreille.

- Non, il l'aurait bien su à un moment où à un autre.

Avec un petit sourire, Link se retourna et embrassa son double.

- Je vais bientôt devoir aller aider à la bergerie. Déclara Link en se séparant de son double.

- Dans combien de temps ?

- Dans une ou deux heures.

- Alors on a le temps.

Link afficha un regard entendu et l'attira dans le coin chambre de la maison. Non, finalement, ça ne changerait peut-être rien si le village était au courant... oui, peut-être bien.

_**Fin**_


End file.
